


Dancing On My Own

by Maddiejames_224, orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gayyyyyyy, Hopefully this isn't trash, M/M, Possible smut, Reddie, Stenbrough, This is my first fanfic so I don't really know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiejames_224/pseuds/Maddiejames_224, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie and Eddie love eachother and then of Course, Sonia has to swoop in and take it all away. Years later Richie is done not being with Eddie so he ventures out to find the love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

-Intro-  
Richie walked up the small flight of steps to face the door of a small two story house, crammed between two more that looked just like it. Kind of like the Fuller’s house Richie thought. Eddie always loved that show. He took a few deep breaths for he didn’t know what was to come. He knocked on the door three times, hoping that the person he wanted to see was home. After a few seconds, the owner of the house opened the door and looked up with a small sharp intake of breath. Richie took a breath, “Hey, Eds…”

 

-Chapter One-  
Richie and Eddie. Eddie and Richie. They were Derry’s most iconic high school couple for good and bad reasons. The good reasons were that now people believed in true love and that anyone could fall in love no matter what. The bad thing? Derry, Maine was the birthplace of homophobia. Every single couple in that town consisted of one man and one woman. Well, until now. 

Eddie Kaspbrak and Bill Denbrough had been friends for as long as either one could remember. Second grade play dates and fifth grade sleepovers were some of the best times of their lives. Over the years though, more people had joined their little band of friends.

First one to join was Stanley Uris who moved into town about halfway through third grade. He moved a couple houses down from Bill and right behind Eddie’s house. Bill and Eddie would constantly hang out at Eddie’s house watching the kid with the curly hair and tucked in polo shirts through the fence. Stan didn’t start going to Derry Elementary school until the start of fourth grade. That meant that Eddie and Bill just had to wait a while until they could actually talk to him.  
It turned out that Stan shared the same class with Bill which meant that Bill was a “spy” to learn more about him. Stan ended up being pretty cool. He sure knew a lot about birds which was kinda interesting. After Bill and Stan became friends, they all started to hang out more and more until it was almost every day. It was officially a trio.

The next person to join the group was the one and only Richie Tozier. This practical jokester had joined the beginning of the year of fifth grade. He always wore a hawaiian shirt over a t-shirt and shorts. He had dark curly hair and chocolate brown eyes with the golden spects.

Although, he didn’t really learn anything in class because, most of the year, he had his ass in the office all day long for detention. He was most famous for three things: 1) His huge glasses, 2) His pranks on teachers. (Not to mention a lot of backtalk, inappropriate jokes, and words that you wouldn’t expect a ten year old to know) And 3)His miraculous feature of being able to kiss a seventh grader.  
This came as one of the biggest shocks to all of fifth grade. There was constant chatter for weeks that mostly included many questions such as, “Richie kissed a girl? In seventh grade?” or “Is it true?” It was a complete mystery how the teachers never caught wind of it. He was forever known as a “Lady’s Man” and boy, were they wrong. 

The group of three boys had never wanted to approach Richie to admit him to their little group, but instead Richie walked over during lunch the one day he wasn’t in lunch detention saying he was lonely and he didn’t have anyone to sit with.

“You’re the most popular kid in school and you have no friends to sit with? Try again.” said Stan.

“I mean, I have people I know, but not real friends…” Richie admitted with a longing look on his face.

Stan was about to object when Bill cut in, “Of c-course!” Stan glared. “Thanks a lot, Big Bill.” Richie breathed a sigh of relief. Big Bill was Billy’s nickname because of the growth spurt he had hit in fourth grade. He had shot up to an alarming five feet in a couple months.

Since Richie had the reputation of cuss words and trashy pick up lines, his new friends called him “Trashmouth” which was very fitting. He always acted a little different towards the other guys, he was nicer and his jokes were less harsh than they were to other people which was surprising considering he was the one and only Richie Tozier.

The fifth person to join also happened to show up during fifth grade, Miss Beverly Marsh. The girl with the bright red hair and eyes as green as jade. Bill fell pretty hard for her. As soon as he heard that she had signed up for the school’s play of Romeo and Juliet, he wrote his name down as Romeo so fast that he managed to make Eddie jump out of his chair. Richie just laughed and helped him up.  
The auditions were held a few days later. The other three boys showed up to cheer Bill on. 

Bill was pretty nervous, then he stood up straight and said his lines. “But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that? Her eye discourses, I will answer it. I am too bold: 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright. That birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!”  
Everyone was silent when he finished. He blushed, gave a little bow, then waited for his results. Everyone in the theater has shed a tear or two by now. Beverly’s jaw dropped when the judges announced that Romeo had been found and no more auditions were to be held for that role.  
Bill was pretty pumped that in a few weeks, he’s get to kiss Beverly Marsh…  
Stan teased him and Eddie congratulated him about five million times. Richie gave him a pat on the back and a high five.

After the auditions, Bev started to hang out with them at lunch, recess, and after school. Bill knew she was pretty, but he eventually got over his crush and it turned into a friendship. Their group now had five members. 

Lucky contestant number six was Ben Hanscom who didn’t show up until the end of seventh grade. Bev was the first one to meet him. She decided to meet up with the boys out back to avoid Greta. Ben, or “The New Kid” just happened to have the same idea to avoid Henry Bowers.

Bev was turning the corner when she bumped into him. “Whoops. Sorry!” Bev said quickly. The kid had dropped a walkman and a bunch of papers. He scrambled to pick all of it up saying “Sorry”multiple times and rushing away. 

“Wait,” Beverly called after him. “You’re the new kid right? I’m Beverly!” The new kid looked almost shocked that someone was actually talking to him. Much less, a girl. 

“Um, hi… My name is Ben…” It seemed hard for him to make contact. Beverly noticed that he had dropped his yearbook and forgotten to pick it up.

“Hey, do you want me to sign that for you?” she asked. Bev didn’t wait for an answer she was already flipping the book open and getting a pen before Ben could say anything. 

Beverly was a little surprised to see no signatures at all. She signed her name nice and neat in the top corner and handed it back to Ben. He was so dumbfounded that he had found someone close to a friend. Bev picked up Ben’s walkman and asked what he was listening to. Again, without waiting for a response she put the headphones on and listened for a few seconds. Finally, she said “New Kids on the Block…” Ben flushed thinking that she would think that he was a loser. Bev just nodded her head and gave Ben a kind smile. 

“I gotta get going. My friends and I usually hang out at the quarry if you wanna meet us there sometime. How about next Friday?”

Ben nodded his head, still silent. “Great!! I’ll see you there, new kid.” Bev winked and walked out the doors. 

The following week, they all met up at the quarry and to all of their surprise, Ben had showed up. They all jumped from the cliff and swam around and had a really good time. Once they were done swimming, they all wrapped up in towels and talked for quite a while. Everyone got to know Ben and they finally had their sixth member. 

Mike Hanlon was the final member of their group. They had always seen him around town, but they never said anything to him. Then, one day as the group were hanging around the Barrens looking for interesting treasure,  
Mike stumbled out of nowhere with a bloodied face. 

“Where’d you go, little bitch?” Everyone knew that voice.

Henry Bowers. Bev and Stan rushed Mike over to their side and sat him up behind a rock so he would be safe. They did it just in time before Henry came around a group of trees. 

“Well well well. Look what we have here! A group of Losers!” None of the kids said anything. Henry was about to strut over and kick every single one of their asses with his group when a rock went flying and hit Henry right in the forehead.  
Everyone looked around and saw Eddie cowering behind a tree with a few more rocks in hand. 

“Holy shit! Did you throw that Eds??” Richie exclaimed. There was no time for a response because Henry was pissed off, and when that happened, beware anyone is his path. The kids were to scared so they copied Eddie and started to chuck rocks over at Henry’s side of the creek. They threw all sorts of sizes and most of them hit their targets. 

When they thought that Henry had finally had enough, they stopped. He was bleeding in all sorts of places and everyone thought that they had accomplished their work. Eddie stepped up. 

“If you ever fuck with my friends again, you’ll be in a much much worse state. Now get the hell out of here and never come back.” Richie was dumbfounded at how Eddie could be so strict. He had never seen him like this before. 

Eddie had sweat glistening on his forehead and his shirt had ridden up a little showing a sliver or skin above his hip. Richie couldn’t look away, it was like his eyes were attracted as if they were magnets… 

What the hell is wrong with me? I am his best friend! Henry and his gang bolted. Eddie turned around to face Richie. 

“Oh, and don’t call me Eds.” Richie stood up straight and saluted.

“Aye aye captain.” He said in his wacky manly voice. “Guys we need to go help patch up Mike,” said Stan. 

They all rushed to the local pharmacy and pulled of their usual shenanigan of Bev flirting while the guys ran out with supplies, undetected. 

They ran around the corner and patched Mike up. There were many gauze pads covered in blood, but they had stopped the bleeding and managed to clean the wound 

“Thank you guys. I really appreciate it.” Mike said.

“Of c-course. You are one o-of us n-now!” said Bill. 

“One of what?” questioned Mike. Everyone looked around at each other with big grins on their faces and finally Bill finally spoke up, “A loser.”


	2. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers finally made it to high school.

-Chapter 2-  
The Losers had finally made it to high school. They were pretty stoked about all of their new classes and finally being “big kids” to all of the younger folks. They were still Losers to most people, but that was how they liked it. 

The first day, Richie and everyone else got their new schedules This was Richie’s:

Period 1- Science - Clarke Room 102  
Period 2- Language Arts - Byers Room 254  
Period 3-Drama - Blossom Room 156  
Period 4- Math - Hawkins Room 011  
Period 5- Chemistry - Lodge Room 330  
Period 6- French - Dubois Room 137  
Period 7- Guitar - Andrews Room 085  
Period 8 - Geography - Henderson Room 037

Most of them had classes with each other, but Richie had the most classes with Eddie out of anyone else in the group. He had all of them except for guitar and drama. French was going to be loads of fun. Then I can practice flirting in French… Richie thought. Wait! What the heck is wrong with me? Flirting. With Eddie? I must be out of my goddamn mind. Richie was so confused as to why he started to feel like this around Eddie. 

To redirect himself, he said, “Well, I better go scope out the good ones” He walked away with a wink and a smooth spin. 

Eddie always liked the way he did that. The way that Richie’s curls whipped around his face and that his eyes glittered with every turn of his head. He always seemed so… majestic or adorable. Majesticle? . It was a mystery that he didn’t fall on his face every time. Wait what? What am I thinking? He is my best friend. 

“Eddie, what are you thinking? You are the only gay kid in town and only you know it.” Eddie was telling all of this to himself quietly with his head racing with thoughts of hope and disappointment all at once. Since Derry was 100% homophobic, Eddie hadn’t even thought about love because he knew it was hopeless forever and always. 

“And he’s off,” said Ben, snapping Eddie back into it. 

“C’mon guys! Let’s go check it out,” said Bev. She was always eager to try new things. She skipped down the hall as Ben dreamly followed behind. He had liked her since they bumped into each other. A year and a half later, he still hadn’t confessed to anything. Stan and Bill were in a deep conversation about what was to come this year and how they planned their study habits. Mike had caught up to Bev and they were skipping down the hall together signing up for clubs that they would never actually go to. 

Eddie watched all of them, I love my friends, he thought. He loved the way they weren’t afraid to be weird, except him. He never talked about his feelings with anyone except for the Losers. And even then, he left out some important details. The only person he could really talk to was Bev or maybe Richie, if he would actually sit down and listen for once. Besides that, Eddie was pretty happy with all of his friends. He was only happy with his friends. He tried to get out of his own house as mucha s possible so he wouldn’t have to be trapped in his house with that witch of a mother. She had lied to him for almost fifteen years saying that he was sick or that he had that or this. Constantly. 

Anyway, this was a time to be happy! High School?! He had finally made it and all of those hours in the library with Ben had paid off. Eddie was very excited for all of his classes with Richie because he knew that he wouldn’t be bored. Richie had always been a troublemaker, but never disrespectful toward the teachers. Eddie loved that too because Richie seemed like a bad kid, but he was such a sweetheart. Of course, nobody but the Losers knew that. 

“That was fast…” said Bill. Richie could be seen leaning against a locker as he talked to a girl that looked to be about a sophomore. That didn’t matter to Richie because since he was so tall and lanky, he looked like a junior. He seemed to be passionately flirting while she giggled, but everyone knew that she would never stand a chance for a real relationship. Even then, Eddie was a tad bit jealous. You couldn’t blame him though. With the way Richie was, everyone was bound to like him a little bit. His outfits were... different, but that was the only part that anyone couldn’t love about Richie. 

Eddie was very excited for art Language Arts with Mr. Byers. He was intrigued because apparently Mr. Byers had gone missing when he was a kid, but no one knew what happened. He was reported dead and everything. Only the best students got to be in his class because he was the best. Previous students of hid said that he would tell stories of what happened. Students had sworn to keep them a secret and so nobody knew what happened unless you were in his class. Many people didn’t believe him, but some did. 

Eddie knew that he was the type to believe in Mr. Byers already, even if everyone thought he was crazy too. 

Soon after they all discovered a bit more, the bell rang and that meant that Richie and Eddie were off to science. Bill went to Drama with Ben and Bev. Stan and Mike were off to PE. It's was nice that none of them had to be alone in the classes. Eddie had a little bit of a hard time navigating through the halls, but he eventually found Mr. Clarke's room. He sat down just in time for the bell to ring. Where was Richie. Not soon after that thought crossed Eddie's mind, Richie came stumbling into the room. So much for a grand entrance… 

“Excuse me, Mr….?”

“Tozier. Richie Tozier at your service” Richie did the little bow and stupid British accent. That just made Eddie sink deeper into his seat with a red face. 

“Right. Well Mr. Tozier, find a seat. I'll let this slip once, but if you are late again, that's detention.” Mr. Clarke said with a surprising sternness 

“Got it” Richie said. 

He slumped to the back of the room in the desk right next to Eddie's. 

“What the hell was that?” Eddie was recovering from his embarrassment. 

“That, Eddie Spaghetti, was the best entrance of the year." Richie looked back to the front of the room. How could one human being be so perfect. Eddie didn't have an answer to the that. 

Eddie just scoffed and looked to the front of the room with a small grin on his face. Boy this was gonna be a rough year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This one was kinda short because I couldn't come up with many ideas... It gets better though... 
> 
> Please leave suggestions in the comments!!


	3. Where’s my Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie accidentally confesses to Bev while walking home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I’m so sorry that this has taken forever. I really hope you guys still wanted this lol. Please comment if I should even bother to keep writing this because idek at this point.

      The Losers club stayed the way it was even up to their junior year in high school. That was, until everything changed. Richie noticed Eddie more and more, but he didn’t know why. Richie started noticing the way that Eddie always took the crust of his sandwich off at lunch or how he always tapped his head with his pencil when he was trying to think. Richie thought it was adorable.  _ Why am I thinking like this??? We are best friends and nothing more.... _ But Richie didn’t realize that it  _ was _ more than just a friendship. 

One day, after school Richie was walking with Bev over to his house.

     “Hey Bev, can I ask you a question?” She took a long drag of her cigarette and nodded.

      “What should I do if I like someone?” he said nervously. 

     “Well, usually, you wanna find out if they like you back, or you just ask them out straight up. Why? Who is the lucky lady that gets to be crushed on by the famous Trashmouth?” She asked this most eagerly.

      Richie didn’t wanna tell her just yet.  _ Why am I crushing on my best friend?? Not to mention, my best friend who is a GUY… _

__ “Um, well you see, I needed this advice because it’s not a hookup this time. I actually really like them.” Bev threw her cigarette down and looked at him. 

     “You actually like someone and it’s not just because you wanna make out with them? That is a first ladies and gentlemen,” she announces to no one in particular. 

     “I am just not sure what Eddie would say if I asked-”  _ Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. _

__ Bev stopped walking. 

     “IT’S EDDIE?!?!?!?!” Richie’s face turned bright red, and he felt like he wanted to cry. 

     “I’m sorry. I don’t know what is wrong with me. I just, I, um, argh!!” he said very quickly then he ran away as fast as he could.

     “Richie wait! Come on! Wait up! Stop!” He was too fast. Bev knew where he would hide. 

She found him behind the tree that he ran to when he was upset. He was crying and his cheeks were wet.

     “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. Bev sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. This wasn’t the first time she had seen him cry, but it didn’t happen very often. It killed her inside when he wasn’t being his goofy self. She had to help him when his dad left and another time after his mom had gotten drunk and hit him for coming coming late. 

     “Hey, look at me.” Richie lifted his head so she could see how foggy his glasses were. 

     “You are allowed to like anyone you like and I think they would be ecstatic to be liked by you. You are amazing and goofy and I love you. I apologize for yelling that out loud and being so shocked. Living in the most homophobic town will do that to you. Plus, you are just the iconic Lady’s Man of Derry. I didn’t expect it to be a boy, let alone Eddie. To be honest, I ship it so hard.” Beverly gave Richie a look of support and love. The twinkle in her eye proved to him that she really didn’t mind. And not only did she not mind, she full on supported it. 

     “You don’t have to say anything right now, but I just want you to listen. I am not sure if Eddie feels the same way, and I do think that he will be surprised.” 

    Richie understood completely, but he was a little bummed that he wouldn’t be able to ask Eddie right away. He had only discovered these feelings a few weeks ago.     

     “I am not so pleased with the way my coming out of the closet happened, but thank you Bevvie. I love you too and I really appreciate the things you have said,” Richie stated.

     “When do you think I will be able to ask him?” Bev thought for a minute and said, 

     “Maybe I could see if Eddie feels the same. I mean, he has never had a girlfriend and I have never heard him ever say that he has had a crush on a girl, and I think we might be safe, but in the meantime, you can dream about all the things you guys will do when you are together because I am making this happen no matter what.” 

      Although, he was a bit bummed that he accidentally came out, that sadness was soon taken over by the thought of a possibility with Eds. The thought of him maybe being with the one person he actually wanted to be with filled him with giddy ecstasy. The thought of him finally being able to touch Eddie (not always in that way) and kiss him whenever he wanted to finally made him feel calm and at ease for once…

      Richie could finally love and live the way he wanted to… 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank guys!! I'm still working on Chapter two but hopefully it'll come out soon. Please leave a comment so I know where to go from there!!!


End file.
